Francis Marbury List of Famous Descendants
Francis Marbury (1555-1611) and his wife Bridget Dryden (c1562-1645) are parents of a great posterity in the American Continent, primarily through a few children the migrated from England in the early 1600s. The ancestry of Bridget Dryden has been connected to English Royalty, making this family an rare and important gateway link to Early European genealogy. Research Notes * Anne Marbury Hutchinson (1591-1643) - daughter of Francis and Bridget - was an early American Immigrant who died with most of her family in an Indian massacre. One daughter survived, escaped and is the head of a great posterity today. * Catharine Marbury Scott - another daughter that immigrated to America and had many descendants. Family Tree * David Potter Immigrant Ancestors * Jared Pratt Immigrant Ancestors A B * Bush, George H.W. - 41st US President - ( PS Bush, SPBush, HFay, SHFay, HHoward, ALillie, JLillie, HRuck, HHutchinson, EHutchinson3, EHutchinson2, EHutchinson1, AMarbury). - and his son - Vice President, Representative, U.N. Ambassador, C.I.A. Director, and oil company executive, married Barbara PIERCE (b. 1925), 38th First Lady. * Bush, George W. - 43rd President of the U.S. - See links above. * Bush, Prescott S. - US Senator for Connecticut and father of George H.W. Bush above. * Bush, Jeb - Governor of Florida, see above. C * Cadwalader, John L (1836-1914) - grandwon of Laurence Kortright was an American lawyer and served as US Assistant Secretary of State. - via grandmother Kortright/Aspinwall. * Chapman, Mary Ann (1872-1973) - ( MAPotter, APotter, EVaughan, CGodfrey, CDavis, MScott, JScott, CMarbury, FMarbury) - Arizona LDS Pioneer lived to age 101 and was widowed for 43 years. D * Dickinson, Charity (1776-1849) - ( SDickinson, CDickinson, MCole, WCole, SHutchinson, AMarbury, FMarbury) - Mother of several Mormon pioneers including many descendants in the Pratt and Romney families E F G * Gouverneur, Samuel L (1799-1865) - ( HKortright, HAspinwall, SSands, JSands, SWalker, KHutchinson, AMarbury, FMarbury) - nephew-in-law to James Monroe, and married the president's daughter in first wedding ceremony held at the White House in 1820. (via grandmother - Aspinwall) H I/J K # Kortright, Eliza (C1760-1830) - ( HAspinwall, SSands, JSands, SWalker, KHutchinson, AMarbury, FMarbury]]) - Wife of US President James Monroe. L M * Monroe, James (1758-) ( EJones, HLampton, HDavis, CLingan, JScott, CMarbury, FMarbury) - 5th U.S. President, Governor and Senator for Virginia. US Founding Father. > Unsubstantiated * Monroe, Eliza (1786-1835) - Daughter of Pres James Monroe and wife of US Federal Judge, George Hay. - via mother - EKortright above). * Monroe, Maria H (1803-1805) - (via Mother - EKortright) - first child of a US President to get married in the White House. * Mount, Hyrum B (1809-1868) - (HMount, RCox, TCox2, RPotts, MBorden, MWEarle, MPWalker, KHutchinson, AMarbury, FMarbury) - Mormon Battalion Veteran P * Phelps, Alva 1813-1846 - ( GPhelps), LPhelps, NBPhelps, MADyer, HDyer, AHutchinson, EHutchinson, AMarbury, FMarbury)- Mormon Battalion Soldier - Died on the March * Potter, Arnold (1804-1872) - ( EVaughan, CGodfrey, CDavis, MScott, JScott, CMarbury, FMarbury) - Messianic Preacher * Potter, Martin (1819-1863) - (Brother of Arnold) Civil War Veteran - 29th Iowa. * Potter, Mary A (1854-1874) - (Daughter of Arnold Potter) - Mary was the first anglo child born in the LDS Colony in San Bernardino, California. * Anna Amelia Pratt (1876-1926) - ( HPratt, PPPratt, CDickinson, SDickinson, CDickinson, MCole, WCole, SHutchinson, AMarbury, FMarbury) - married Gaskell Romney (1871-1955). Pioneers of Mormon colony in Mexico. * Anson Pratt (1801-1849) son of Charity Dickinson (above) , married Sally Barber (1805-1841). He fought at the Battle of Nauvoo. * Orson Whitley Pratt (1811-1881) - one of the originaly 12 apostles of the LDS Church and Utah Pioneer. Son of Charity Dickinson (above). * Parley Parker Pratt (1807-1857) - as an original Mormon Apostle and member of the Utah Territorial Legislature in 1854. He was assassinated in Arkansas. Son of Charity Dickinson (above). * Rey Lucero Pratt (1878-1931) - President of the Mexican Mission of the LDS Church 1907-1931 (includes Mexican Civil War period). Grandson of Parley P. Pratt. Q R * George Wilcken Romney (1907-1995) ( AAPratt, HPratt, PPPratt, CDickinson, SDickinson, CDickinson, MCole, WCole, SHutchinson, AMarbury, FMarbury) - President of AMC, Governor of Michigan and 1968 candidate for U.S. President. * Willard Mitt Romney (1947-) - Governor of Massachusetts and 2008,2012 Candidate for U.S. President. Son of George W. Romney. * Scott Romney - was a trustee at the Michigan State University and candidate for Michigan Attorney General in 1998.12 He is an attorney in Michigan and serves on several boards, including Compuware Corporation. Son of George W. Romney.